


Jealousy Causes Creativity

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F, Gen, Jealousy, Pranks, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda gets creative when she's jealous. Originally posted for sweetjamielee's 2012 We Heart The Good Wife February Ficathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Causes Creativity

'Kalinda...' began Alicia, stopping as soon as she realised that she didn't know why she was chastising the in house.

'Yes?' came the nonchalant reply.

It was too nonchalant. And also, Kalinda was not looking at her.

'Okay, now I know I have a reason,' replied Alicia, looking at Kalinda's profile until the private investigator was forced to turn to face her. 'You left that frog in the drawer, didn't you?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

Alicia was pretty sure that the less than subtle advances of Will's new secretary upon her person had something to do with the blonde's scream of bloody murder and the running from her desk to security just an hour later.

Jealousy made people petty, however with Kalinda, apparently she would be petty with style.

'You know there's no reason for you to be jealous,' said Alicia, in her mothering and patient tone.

Kalinda turned away again, almost petulantly. The desire to just leapt at Kalinda with a hug tore at Alicia, but they were at work. And also, she was sure Kalinda would takes ages before forgiving her for ruining her reputation in such a manner.

Alicia gave a quick glance about and then leaned over, lips brushing Kalinda's ear.

'Confess and I'll prove it to you.'

No response, but the sound of slightly more rapid typing. She turned to leave.

'Like boss, like secretary,' came the mutter as she left.

Alicia grinned to herself, making a mental note to kiss Kalinda and make it all better after work.

The End

(eurgh... this feels pretty damn out of character... but I was determined to contribute SOMETHING since it's nearly the end of Feb!) 


End file.
